versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Element
The Lightning Element is commonly considered the Chief of Elements. It was initially known as a "god-sent gift" to humans at Novice Mage level for having destructive power comparable to Fire and paralysis effect in each of its attacks. Later it was revealed to be Chief of all Elemental Magic and it has the highest 'armor piercing' capabilities among the 7 Elemental magics. This armor-piercing feature was further explained later on that it only works for Magical items' defense. With enough training, any Element can hold its own against this Element but Earth Element was the best matchup as later on it was revealed as the natural counter to Lightning. Regardless, Lightning Element is still one of the best Element to rely on when you need to inflict damage and is one of two most trustworthy Elements for the Main Character Mo Fan. Instructors found statistics on students with lightning elements that stated "unless the student neglect his magic cultivation at least 50% of them successfully become a mid-level magician." this was also hinted later on that as Novice Lightning Mages are very rare, almost all of them will be grabbed by rich and influential families the minute they are found to be Lightning Mage. This allows many Lightning Mages to have vast financial backings. Having vast financial backing is extremely important to cultivate magic. Being a Lightning Mage at Novice pretty much guarantee the student to get this backing far more easily than others. One very obvious instance is when Mo Fan went to interview for City Bounty Hunter Team. He was instantly accepted without any questions the minute he reveals himself to be a Lightning Mage under the Alias of Fan Mo It is also to be noted that Lightning Element's resources are very rare and significantly more expensive than other Elements. Which makes breaking through to higher tiers a lot harder ELEMENTS OVERVIEW Colour---------------------------Violet Magic Type---------------------Elemental (Classic) Novice-Tier---------------------Thunder Seal Mid-Tier-------------------------Thunderclap High-Tier------------------------Lonely Death Lightning Super-Tier----------------------Divine Thunder Punishment NOVICE TIER: THUNDER SEAL * Level 1 Thunder Seal: Python's Scar (A lightning bolt the shape of a large python is fired from the mage's hand) * Level 2 Thunder Seal: Madness Whip (A lightning bolt is formed in the hands of the mage, which can be whipped around) * Level 3 Thunder Seal: Raging Strike (A strong lightning bolt is fired from the mage) * Level 4 Thunder Seal: Electric Field (The ground in a specific area becomes filled with lightning bolts) * Level 5 Thunder Seal: Shocking Net (A net made of lightning is dropped from the sky on a specific area and everything that touches it gets electrocuted) MID-TIER: THUNDERCLAP * Level 1 Thunderclap: Falling Strike (An actual lightning bolt falls from the sky) * Level 2 Thunderclap: Yaksha (An actual lightning bolts falls from the sky, but splits into 5 before it hits the ground) * Level 3 Thunderclap: Madness Dance (Several lightning bolts fall from the sky to a single point) * Level 4 Thunderclap: Lightning disaster (Even more lightning goes to a specific area from all directions) * Level 5 Thunderclap: Chain Lightning (A single lightning bolt is send out from the mage, but it automatically jumps between nearby enemies that are hit) HIGH-TIER: LONELY DEATH LIGHTNING * Level 1 Lonely Death Lightning: Thunder Arm (A single giant lightning bolt falls from the sky) * Level 2 Lonely Death Lightning: Thunder Burst (A ball of lightning is dropped from the sky and explodes, harming all those around) * Level 3 Lonely Death Lightning: * Level 4 Lonely Death Lightning: Madness Heavy Magnetic Cannon (A lightning bolt is formed around the dominant arm of the mage, before it is fired out at supersonic speeds) SUPER-TIER: DIVINE THUNDER PUNISHMENT * Level 1 Nine Commandment Imprisonment (A 9 sided cage is made to trap a specific target inside) * Level 2 Twelve Divine Thunder Punishment (Same as above but with a 12 sided shape) * Level 3 Annihilation of Heaven and Earth (A thunderstorm drops lightning on everything in a specific area) STAR MANIFESTATIONS: FORBIDDEN CURSES: * Ten Thousand Lightning (creates Ten Thousand Lightning bolts that can each turn a mountain into a sea of flames and all of them can be fused together to form 1 lightning bolt) Unique Lightning Magic: thunder claws (Mo Fan uses his lightning soul element to form lightning claws on his hands) Unique Lightning Magic: Magic Phantom Ship. A phantom ship created entirely out of countless lightning weaved together like threads with skill that impresses Mo Fan who admits he is not capable of such skill with Lightning. This spell can turn dozens of mountains into dust putting it as the first Super Tier Magic of single Element that rivals Super Tier Combination Magic. Unique Magic cast by Zhao Jing, the most powerful mage in Zhao Manyan's family who was described by Zhao Manyan's late father as the most gifted mage their family with potential to achieve Forbidden Curse if he had been focused on perfecting his magic skills rather than playing politics and being unscrupulous. The spell is so advanced that even Mo Fan who specializes in Lightning Magic admits that he cannot match Zhao Jing's mastery over Lightning Magic.